The Protector
Turkish |dubbing_studio = Igloo Music |director = Timothy Cubbison |translation = Jack Gaskill Dan Steele Garrett Hanson Maya Zach Jason Grote Gloria Iseli Tory Stewart |producer = Gustavo Borner Austin Snyder Timothy Cubbison |recorded = 2018-Present |country = United States |orig_country = Turkey |episodes = 18 |year = 2018-Present }}The Protector is a Turkish drama fantasy series starring Çağatay Ulusoy. It was created by Binnur Karaevli and directed by Can Evrenol, Umut Aral and Gönenç Uyanık. The first season consists of 10 episodes and is available for streaming on Netflix on December 14, 2018. The second season consists of 8 episodes and was made available for live streaming on April 26, 2019. On June 10, 2019 the series was renewed for seasons 3 and 4. Cast Additional Voices *Max Adler *Brandon Bales - Officer (ep. 9) *Paul Bellantoni - Gokhan (ep. 1), Young Neset (ep. 2), Officer (ep. 8), Chief of Police (ep. 9) *Nick Bennett - Muhafiz (ep. 11), Ahmet (ep. 15) *Riley Beres - Sila (ep. 1), Banu (ep. 7) *Peter Berube - Metin (eps. 12-13) *John Bobek *Leandro Cano - Erdal (ep. 4), Bouncer (eps. 6, 8) *Frank Collison - Ahmet (ep. 4), Cooked Rice Vendor (ep. 6) *Matthew Cwern - Olmsus (ep. 12) *Joe D'Auria - Oldman (ep. 15) *Bayardo De Murguia - Cedvet (ep. 8) *Darren Dowler - Reporter (ep. 6), Bouncer (eps. 6, 8), Officer (ep. 9) *Joshua Feinman *Ray Fonseca - Neighborhood Resident (ep. 6), Officer (ep. 9) *Jill Galbratih - Okyu (ep. 11) *Frank Gerrish - Neset Korkmaz (ep. 1) *David Haack - Can (ep. 3) *Damien C. Haas - Police (ep. 3), Neco (ep. 7), Officer (ep. 8) *Kyle Hebert - Security Guard (ep. 6), Tayfun (ep. 7), Mehmet (ep. 8) *Stacey Hinnen - Timur (eps. 6, 8) *David Holcomb - Tekin (ep. 1) *Adam McArthur *Dashiell McGahah-Schletter - Young Levent (ep. 14) *Bruno Oliver - Sube (ep. 4), Salih (ep. 5), Officer (eps. 8-9) *Brenda Maire Phillips - Student (ep. 10) *Jeremy Rabb - Adem (ep. 5) *Fransisco J. Rodriguez - Ersan (ep. 12) *Andrew Russell - Mete (ep. 4), Additional Voices *Tara Sands - Reporter (ep. 8) *Karen Strassman *Courtenay Taylor - Ayse (ep. 3), Emir's Mom (ep. 5), Woman (ep. 10) *Sam Valentine *Jor-El Vaasborg *Chloe Ray Warmoth - Kahin (ep. 18) *Linda Weinrib - Kamuran (ep. 1), Leyla's Aunt (ep. 5) Credits The_Protector_S1EP1_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 1 Credits The_Protector_S1EP2_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 2 Credits The_Protector_S1EP3_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 3 Credits The_Protector_S1EP4_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 4 Credits The_Protector_S1EP5_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 5 Credits The_Protector_S1EP6_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 6 Credits The_Protector_S1EP7_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 7 Credits The_Protector_S1EP8_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 8 Credits The_Protector_S1EP9_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 9 Credits The_Protector_S1EP10_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 1 Episode 10 Credits The_Protector_S2EP1_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 1 Credits The_Protector_S2EP2_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 2 Credits The_Protector_S2EP3_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 3 Credits The_Protector_S2EP4_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 4 Credits The_Protector_S2EP5_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 5 Credits The_Protector_S2EP6_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 6 Credits The_Protector_S2EP8_Credits.jpg|The Protector Season 2 Episode 8 Credits Transmission via Streaming External Links *''The Protector'' at the Internet Movie Database Category:Turkish Series Category:TV Series from the 2010's Category:Dubs from the 2010's Category:American Dubbing Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Igloo Music